Timeline
This is the LEGO Message Boards Timeline. Major events in the Message Boards' history are listed here, sorted by year. 1999-2001 *The LEGO Message Boards are created in a Beta testing phase. They are not yet available to the public. *Some LEGO employees, such as admin, join the Beta. 2001 *The Beta test ends. *The Message Boards are officially established and now available to the public. *False and Matt02, some of the first users, join the Message Boards. 2002 *Two new moderators join. *aokpisz, one of the longest active users, joins. 2003 *KRRouse, who will become the first Maniac, joins. 2004 *Not much is known about this year, because all of the users and posts that were made in this year were displayed as posted on May 18, 2005. 2005 *The Message Boards are updated. *The Great Migration occurs. Many of the first users lose their accounts and posts as a result, including KRRouse, the first Maniac, False, dexter, gefis, admin and Nerd. *After the Great Migration, Alemas joins. 2006 *Journeymen had one stud. 2007 *LEGOUniverseMaster and miakittymoon join. 2008 *The Agents Forum is added. *Upgrade to LEGO ID. Some users lose their accounts during the switch, reminiscent of the Great Migration. *The Club Pages Forum is deleted. *The German Message Boards are updated and become an independent Message Board. *Kit-Fisto7 founds the Bounty Hunters HQ in the Star Wars subforum, starting the idea of roleplays on the MBs. 2009 *The Power Miners Forum is added. *A Space Roleplay Subforum is added to the Space Police Forum. *The LEGO Board Games Forum is added. *The Exo-Force Glitch occurs. *The Mars Mission Forum is moved to the Classics Forum. *Diglett809 joins. 2010 *The Exo-Force Subforum in the Classics Forum is deleted. *The Mars Mission Subforum in the Classics Forum is deleted. *The City Forum is added. *The Hero Factory Forum is added, followed by a Roleplay Subforum. *The Racers Forum gets a Roleplay Subforum, which is soon deleted. *The Minifigures Forum is added. *The Kingdoms Forum is added. *The Harry Potter Forum is added, followed by a Roleplay Subforum. *The Ben 10 Forum is added. *Genralaustin reaches the rank Maniac. *JohnnyNeutron reaches the rank Maniac. *Rock-o-Ages reaches the rank Legend which, at the time, did not actually exist. As a result, his rank icon was an error icon. This did not have an official name and was known as Rank X. *In December, there is a Mod Party. *The Rascal Studs are formed by Hanks2005. 2011 *There is a Mod Party. *The Ninjago Forum is added, followed by a Roleplay Subforum. *The Poll Room is locked at 1,272 pages. *Dude777477 becomes the 2 user to reach Rank X. *Cr9 reaches the rank Maniac. *Alemas reaches the rank Maniac. *The Cars Forum is added. *The Pirates of the Caribbean Forum is added, followed by a Roleplay Subforum. *The Pirates Forum becomes a Subforum of the Classics Forum. *Roleplays begin to be accepted in the Classics Forum, which leads to a Roleplay Subforum. *Micahstone reaches the rank Maniac. *Legostudios34 reaches the rank Maniac. *Michaelyoda reaches the rank Maniac. *On April 28, there is a Mod Party. *A Roleplay Subforum is added to the Kingdoms Forum. *The Master Builder Academy Forum is added. *The Default Avatar Glitch occurs. *The Default Avatar Glitch is fixed. *CaptainBrickmaster reaches the rank Maniac. *A Roleplay Subforum is added to the Alien Conquest Forum. *On July 16, the mods announce two new subforums for the Community Chat Forum; The Brick Boards and MB Help. The Mod Party subforums are removed. *Wertys761 becomes the 13 user to reach the rank Maniac. *Marcel77799 becomes the first German user to reach the rank Maniac. *Genralaustin becomes the 3 user to reach Rank X. *On August 1, Eragon3443 reaches the rank Maniac. *On August 2, the Agents Forum becomes a Subforum of the Classics Forum. *On August 2, the Pirates Subforum in the Classics Forum is deleted. *On August 2, Guacamole1998 reaches the rank Maniac. *On August 3, Legend is added in place of the glitched Rank X. *On August 23, Alemas becomes the 4 user to reach the rank Legend. *Pacman87 joins. *On September 13, the LEGO.com Games Forum becomes a Subforum of the LEGO.com Forum. *On September 28, Genralaustin announces his retirement. *On October 3, Selucia becomes Maniac. *On October 8, the Ben 10 Forum, Indiana Jones Forum, Power Miners Forum, and Space Police Forum become subforums of the Classics Forum. *On October 11, Eagleeyedan2 reaches the rank Old Timer. *On October 18, there is a Mod Party. *On November 4, Riolu777 becomes the 18 user to reach the rank Maniac. *On November 5, Diglett809 becomes the 19 user to reach the rank Maniac. *On November 5, the LEGO Universe Closing subforum becomes a full forum. *On November 11, Man.city1 becomes the 20 user to reach the rank Maniac. *On November 19, Friendlylightspark becomes the 21 user to reach the rank Maniac. *On December 6, the Indiana Jones Forum and Ben 10 Forum are deleted. *Marcel77799 becomes the first German user to reach the rank Legend. *On December 16, the LEGO Universe Forum is removed, along with all of its subforums, but is restored later that day. *Michaelyoda reaches the rank Legend. *On November 4, Elementron is fired, Figmentia quits and PrimeFigulus joins. *The LEGO Dino Forum added. 2012 *Eragon3443 reaches the rank Legend. *Dwarfminefan580 reaches the rank Maniac. *Guacamole1998 reaches the rank Legend. *The LEGO Universe Forum's Subforums "Feedback & Suggestions", "Tips & Tricks", "Team Up!" and "Marketplace" are deleted. The "Goodbye to Friends" subforum is moved and soon it was deleted along with the LEGO Universe Closing forum. *The Designers forum becomes a subforum of the Community Chat Forum. *Keighlian announces that there would be slow moderation for one week while new Sheriffs were being trained. His exact wording is as follows: "We'll give you more details when we actually begin it all. For now, the new team needs to be trained, they need to understand how everything works and they need time to get up to speed." *On February 12, Loekieloe, Dana80862, Silverchamp11, and Legoville01 announce their retirement in Talk to the Mods, likely as part of the reorganization of the moderation team. A new team is introduced. *As promised, moderation speed increases. Keighlian's exact wording is as follows: "Moderation is now 24/7..." *The Friends Forum and DINO Forum are created with a Roleplay Subforum for the latter. *On April 11, the Prince of Persia Forum becomes a subforum. *On April 20, WhiteAlligator joins the LEGO Moderation team. *The Brick Boards are deleted because of spam. *On May 4, the LEGO.com Games Forum and Magazine subforum are deleted. *On May 9, 8ObiWan88 reaches the rank Legend in just six months from first becoming active. *On May 9, the forums are organized into alphabetical order. *On May 10, the Message Board Help and Suggestions becomes its own forum in a new forum group known as "Welcome". *On May 13, Prince of Persia subforum is deleted. *On May 25, Brickgirl99x joins. *Marcel77799 becomes the user with most posts by passing Rock-o-Ages. *Clicking on a user's name takes you to their MLN page. *On May 30, the ability to see who rated a topic is taken away. *On May 30, the Lord of the Rings Forum is added. *On June 4, Alemas retires. *On June 12, Legostudios34 retires. *On July 13, the MBs disappear for a short time, showing the "Page Not Found" page. *The quote message glitch happens on an unknown date. *The Ninjago Stories Subforum is added to the Ninjago Forum because the main forum had too many stories. *On July 20, Alemas returns. *On, August 20, the Atlantis Forum is moved to the Classics Forum. *On September 28, the LEGO.com Forum is renamed to the LEGO General Forum. *On October 8, KRRouse returns with her new account, KRRouse-2. *On November 1, WhiteAlligator announces an update will occur in 24 hours. *On November 4, at 6:05 Eastern Time, the Message Boards are closed for updates. *On November 9, the new LEGO Message Boards are unveiled. *On November 30, the character limit is expanded to 2,000 characters per post and "holiday" emotes are added. *On December 3, The Hobbit Forum is added. *The ranks Caveman, Pharaoh, Spartan Warrior, Gladiator, Roman Soldier, Minotaur, Viking, Samurai Warrior, Knight, Highland Battler, Forestman and Ninja are discovered. 2013 *On January 1, the Designers Forum is renamed to the Creator Forum. *On January 4, the Legends of Chima Forum is created. *On January 7, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Forum is created. *On January 9, the Bionicle Forum is moved to the Classics Forum. *On January 15, the Alien Conquest Forum is moved to the Classics Forum. *On January 15, the Galaxy Squad Forum is created. *On February 8, IrrationalSeagull joins the LEGO Moderation Team. *On February 12, new avatars are added. *On March 7, the Pirates of the Caribbean Forum is moved to the Classics Forum. *On March 7, the Harry Potter Forum is moved to the Classics Forum. *On April 1, PurpleAlligator is created as an April Fools' Day prank. *On May 6, new avatar parts are added to the avatar builder. *On May 8, The Lone Ranger Forum is created. *On June 21, the Kingdoms Forum is renamed to the Castle Forum. *On July 19, a new update to the MBs arrives with "Type your search here..." in the search bar as a placeholder and reorganization of the profile page. *The LEGO Video Games Forum receives a special design. *On August 24, the Legends of Chima Online Forum is added. *Cocodeville retires. *On August 4, JungleDolphin joins the LEGO Moderation Team. *On September 5, Koolkanin joins the LEGO Moderation Team. *New "party" emotes are added. *On December 20, the Disney Princess Forum is created. *The ranks Aztec Warrior, Conquistador, Jester, Royal Guard, Musketeer, Pirate, Revolutionary Soldier and Cowboy are discovered. 2014 *The Creator Forum, LEGO Video Games Forum, Mindstorms Forum, Ninjago Forum and Star Wars Forum receive new designs. *On February 6, The LEGO Movie Forum is created. *On March 28, the MIXELS Forum is created. *On March 31, the Message Boards Subforum is renamed to the Community Chat Forum. *On April 1, fake rank requirements for up to Musketeer are revealed as part of the Moderators' 2014 April Fools' Day joke. *On April 3, Cicada646 joins the LEGO Moderation Team. *On March 25, the DINO Forum Roleplay Subforum, the SpongeBob Roleplay Subforum, and the Monster Fighters Roleplay Subforum are closed. *On May 28, the Ultra Agents Forum is created. *On June 1, catwizard joins the LEGO Moderation Team. *On June 17, the Minifigures Online Forum is created. *On July 1, the Monster Fighters Forum is moved to the Classics Forum. *On July 30, the Roleplay Representative and Official Interviewee Badges are added. *On August 17, the Golden Brick Awards Forum is added. *On November 3, 2014 the Community Helper Program was introduced. *The ranks Detective, Bandit and Pilot are discovered by Diglett809. 2015 * On January 2, the first Community Newsletter is published. * On March 4 The ELVES forum was added. * On March 6, The PIRATES Forum was added. * On March 17, spell check is replaced for the 'reply' function. Category:Events Category:Lists Category:History Category:Articles without photos